Oh so clear
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: Something so clear comes to Domon in the complete dark... Rated PG for light swearing.


I don't own G Gundam, only in my dreams, there, no one can't sue me!^^  
  
Notes: This was inspired by the recent black-out not to long ago.  
  
This only proves that some good things can come out of a catastrophe.   
  
Everybody, let's celebrate! This is my tenth fic! I decided to make my big 10 a G Gundam one- shot fluff fic. So, I hope you like it!  
  
"Oh, So Clear"  
  
Blackness...  
  
...Darkness...  
  
Everywhere it was. Every place was a hiding place, for you see, nothing but darkness filled every corner, filled your very eyesight. Lucky for me, though, it didn't impair my sense of touch. I could feel a tiny hand graphed that on my hand.  
  
...Rain...  
  
Always there, by my side. The way her hand rested on mine, it felt as if she were apart of me. Nothing ever felt so god. Just a few minutes ago, the electricity went out. Everything ran on electricity, the ovens, refrigerators, the automatic doors...  
  
No escape...  
  
That might not be so bad.  
  
No generators...  
  
Okay, that might be a little worse.  
  
The damn second rate restaurant Rain and I were in, didn't have them. I know Rain didn't deserve this. After all the crap I've put her through, the last thing she needed was a stupid restaurant giving her crap! I could help but let out a soft 'I'm sorry' slip from my lips.  
  
" Hmm? For what?" Rain whispered, I guess to me.  
  
She heard me?  
  
Of course she did...  
  
...My thoughts were her thoughts...  
  
...That's how it would always be...  
  
...Forever...  
  
" For bringing you here. You don't deserve this trouble..." I replied finally. I can't believe I said that. I almost never say what I felt.  
  
I was changing...  
  
...of coarse...  
  
...I'd better be changing...  
  
...for Rain...  
  
" It's not that bad." Rain assured me. " As long as your with me." she then squeezed my hand. I smiled.  
  
" Oh." I simply answered, squeezing her hand back. We sat side by side, on an uncomfortable plastic sofa, with a table with our now cold food, in front of us.  
  
Minutes passed in silence. Besides some coughs here and there, and some sighs of frustration.   
  
' How long have we been here?' I kept asking myself. Just then, I felt a nudge on my shoulder, then on my chest.   
  
I knew who it was.  
  
Rain.  
  
" Rain?" I called out.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry." she said. I didn't feel her on me anymore. I didn't like it. " I must be getting tired." she finished.   
  
" That's okay..." I said. I took my hand from hers, and put it around her shoulder. I had to feel around, before I did so. " Rain, don't worry, the power should be coming on in just a few." I said.  
  
" You said that a couple minutes ago." Rain said, slightly laughing. I smiled, and touched her face.  
  
I hope that was her face.  
  
" Domon! That's my eye!" Rain whispered to me, while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh, and be embarrassed by my actions.   
  
" Sorry." I said, meekly. After that, we both laughed, kind of loudly.   
  
" You mean to put it right here?" asked Rain. She moved my hand to her soft cheek.  
  
" Um, yeah." I answered, taking control, and caressing her cheek.   
  
So much attraction...  
  
...So much desire...  
  
...So much need...  
  
I couldn't control my actions. My hand instinctively moved to Rain's soft lips. Once there. My face began to move right where my hand was. Before my face made contact with hers. Everything made contact. Including our lips. My lips moved against hers. Soon, I felt that same small hand that was on my hand, on my cheek.   
  
The kiss deepened.  
  
Rain and I have kissed, but never like this. Only short and sweet kisses on the cheek and lips, never this...deep.  
  
My eyelids grew heavy. I closed my eyes.  
  
Then something happened. There was light. I'm sure it wasn't the restaurant lights coming on, because I would have stopped. I can't really explain what I saw. But my feelings were sure. I felt like I belonged.   
  
I belonged to Rain.  
  
Then I saw everything. My future with her.   
  
Everything.  
  
I felt happiness, here with her.   
  
It was now so clear to me.  
  
My happiness was here with Rain, no where else.   
  
Not in fighting, not in hiding my feelings, and believing that it would be easier that way, and certainly not Allenby. But here, with Rain.  
  
...Yes, so clear to me, for the first time...  
  
...Oh so clear...  
  
Author's notes: I hoped you liked it. I wrote the draft last night, and I thought that I should go ahead, and make a fic out of it. So PLEASE tell me what you think of this.  
  
Special thanks to: domon-and-rain for inspiring me with her KAWAII song fic!  
  
Oh yeah, domon-and-rain, I have the lyrics to "Hopelessly Devoted" if you want it, I can send the to you. 


End file.
